spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Day
Another Day is the 5th episode of S5 of The End of My Soul, This episode was directed by Michael Shanks. Frank Simmons's body will float in space and the Tok'ra will help get him back to normal. And this episode marks the return of General Hammond and tells Chanel on the phone saying that somebody is betraying the SGC and is with the NID and that is Dr. William Bell. Cast *Chanel SquarePants *Walter Bishop (credit only) *Major General Frank Simmons *Sandy Cheeks *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Teal'c *Joel Kyreck *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Dr. William Bell *Dana Scully *Patrick Star *Sheldon J. Plankton *MacGyver *Gibson Praise *Karen Plankton (credit only) *Walter Skinner (credit only) *Major General George Hammond (voice) (archive sound) (uncredited) Story Last time on TEOMS.... Frank Simmons recieves a call from an unknown caller. Frank: Simmons. Then, an evil voice was speaking to him on the phone. Walter: This is your worst nightmare of all and now i'm a vampire and i will now make you a vampire. Karen: You can't stop us! Walter Skinner: Yeah. Frank hanged up the phone and he brought Chanel, Teal'c, Daniel, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Dana Scully, Gibson Praise to a emergency meeting. Frank: Guys, we need to leave. Teal'c: What's going on? Daniel: Tell us now! Mr. Krabs; The vampires, they are after us. Squidward: We need to do something. Frank: We need to go on the prometheus. So they both left the SGC and the command center was on lockdown. Frank: This Is General Simmons, i want everybody to leave the command center because vampires are coming to the command center and they are armed and dangerous, if you see them. Kill them! They went on the prometheus and after they got on. The vampire gang came on. Walter Bishop: You can't not escape. Daniel: Try to catch us, bitches! Karen: Get them! They didn't get anybody except for General Simmons. Teal'c: Simmons! Chanel: Are you okay? Frank Simmons: You all need to pay.......... *fainted* They kicked the vampire gang off the prometheus and Frank and his friends both left Earth. And now the conclusion... Chanel, Daniel, Teal'c, Mr. Krabs, Squidward and the rest were on prometheus. Chanel: Well, i hope that Frank is okay. Daniel: Let's hope so, because i am worried that he may turn into a vampire like the rest. Teal'c: Indeed. Then, all of a suddlen. Chanel's phone was ringing and she answered. Chanel: Hello? General Hammond: Guys, this is General Hammond. Teal'c: I thought you were dead. General Hammond: I am not dead guys, i am in Tornoto, Canada locked up in a facility near the crossroads and the NID was covering up my death and they were using a body double of myself. Daniel: Damn. General Hammond: And the person that covered up my death was Dr. William Bell. Chanel: What? Dana Scully; I trusted him. General Hammond: But now he is now with the NID, keep up the good work. The call ended, then General Simmons poped up and he was saying. General Simmons: You will all be killed by me! Chanel: SImmons? Teal'c: He's being controlled by the vampire gang. Daniel: We need to do something. They decided to open the airlock and it was open. General Simmons: I'll get you bitches! And his body was floating in space, until the Tok'ra arrived and transported his body. 3 minutes later.... Chanel, Daniel & Teal'c were checking on Frank. Daniel: How's he doing? Teal'c: Don't know, Jacob Carter is going to come tomorrow. Chanel: Alright. Meanwhile... Joel Kyreck called Dr. William Bell. Joel Kyreck: I was listening to General Hammond talking to Chanel and the others. Dr. William Bell: Here's your mission objective, bring the vampire gang and kill them! To Be Continued....Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes